


My girlfriend

by messeating



Series: YJ [17]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Trans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 郑允浩必须觉得他是个女孩！





	My girlfriend

女孩

1.

“你真的要跟他在一起？”

“嗯，他挺好的。”

“行，对你好就行。”

郑允浩使劲眨了眨眼，没再多说什么，他松开牵着的金在中的手，转身走了。金在中站在原地看了一会儿，重重呼出一口气，带出一大团白雾，他拉紧了自己的围巾，自己一个人继续走。

他们的方向其实是一样的，但显然郑允浩暂时不打算回家了。

其实他知道郑允浩会生气，但没想到会这么生气。金在中心想是你自己拒绝我的，白道勋挺好的，长得也挺像你的，我和他在一起挺好的...

金在中的手很冷，以前是郑允浩牵着他，郑允浩手很热，能牵地他出汗，他以前还嫌弃过。

“白道勋的手应该也很暖。”他拍了拍脸，开始跑了起来。

 

郑允浩站在路边抽着烟，他没走多远就停了下来。明明前一秒他还牵着金在中的手，说着圣诞节要怎么过，下一秒金在中一开口就是“我和白道勋在一起了。”

他不太能接受，大约半年前，他跟金在中告白过，两人做了十几年的邻居，关系很好，他有想过金在中会不会吓到。

“你觉得不能接受的话我不会强迫你的，我们还是像以前一样，做好兄弟。”郑允浩低着头不敢看金在中的表情，强装镇定地说着。

金在中沉默了很久，五月的天，也不是很热，郑允浩还是出了一脑门的汗。

“你会把我当成女孩子吗？”金在中抿着嘴，看上去也有点紧张。

他问这句话郑允浩也没多想是什么意思，他下意识地以为金在中以为自己把他当女孩才会说喜欢的，毕竟金在中长得是挺像个女孩儿的。

于是他赶紧否认道：“没有，我跟你十几年的感情我能不知道你是男的还是女的吗，我怎么可能把你当女的！”

他说得又急又快，没注意到金在中的脸上越来越失望的表情。最后金在中对他说“还是算了吧，不太合适。”

郑允浩又尽心尽力地好好扮演一个好哥们的角色，他理所当然地认为金在中是不喜欢男生，就这样在金在中身边挣扎了半年多。哪想到这哥们最后跟另一个男的在一起了。

换成别人郑允浩可能不会这么气不过，白道勋是谁？全校都知道他和郑允浩没有血缘关系胜似有血缘关系，他们俩长得太像了。

“我他妈哪儿不如他！”他狠狠地踢了一脚路灯柱子，“啪”的一声灯灭了。

郑允浩灰心丧气地回家，看见对面金在中的房间灯还亮着。他站在那儿看了半晌，猛地拉上窗帘。

让他彻底跟金在中不往来是不可能的，他只能逼自己彻底地，完全地，把金在中当成好兄弟，不再动一点不该有的念头。

“他宁愿找一个跟你长得一样的人，也不要你，那就是真的不行了。”郑允浩站在镜子面前，在一片雾气中自言自语，“他不喜欢你，郑允浩，他不喜欢郑允浩，想明白吧！”

 

第二天他认命地走到金在中家楼下等着，拿着牛奶和面包，递给没睡醒的金在中，然后习惯性地牵起还没开始变凉的手。

金在中没有抽回，郑允浩也装作不知道。

好像什么都没变，一路上金在中絮絮叨叨地说着，关于昨晚的事谁也没有再提。

郑允浩觉得这样也挺好的。

 

2.

白道勋很喜欢金在中，长得好看，性格也好，带出去很招人喜欢，抱在手里也可爱。总之怎么看怎么好，一时脑子发热就冲上去求交往了，也没想到金在中会同意。

不过总归是高兴的，谁会这些呢。

周六两人的第一次约会他准备了挺久，把自己收拾地精精神神的出门了，他期待着金在中见到他的时候会眼睛很亮，笑得很开心地抱住他。

就像每次郑允浩突然买了什么送给金在中的时候，金在中看着郑允浩的样子。

白道勋很嫉妒郑允浩，开学没多久他就发现明明长得一样，偏偏郑允浩就是更讨人喜欢，这种嫉妒在见到金在中之后愈演愈烈。

 

结果他挺失望的，他站在金在中家门口等了快半小时，期间不断地整理自己，然而金在中开门只有一句，“走吧。”

白道勋就觉得金在中其实也没那么可爱了。

等金在中拉着他的手环到自己的肩上说，“喜欢你抱着我。”这时候他又欢喜了起来，金在中也变得更可爱了。

但其实金在中只是不想他牵自己的手而已。

他们去了商场，白道勋以为金在中会去电影院或者电玩城，但他被带到了一家女装店。

“你要给谁买衣服吗？”

“给我自己啊。”金在中一边看一边无所谓地回答，现在是冬天，衣服大多臃肿，他觉得有点烦。

“你？”白道勋显然没弄明白金在中什么意思，他愣在原地，上上下下地打量着金在中，仿佛在思考金在中是不是真的是个女的。

“怎么？我穿女生的衣服很奇怪吗？唔，就这件吧，你等着我去换。”他没等白道勋在说什么就拎着衣服去了试衣间，或者说他根本懒得管白道勋做什么反应。

他换上衣服在房间内的镜子里看了很久，觉得自己很漂亮。金在中揉了揉眼睛，觉得委屈，郑允浩凭什么不把他当成女孩子，他明明比很多女孩子都好看。

他又整理了一下，准备出去的时候收到了白道勋的信息。

“我先走了，衣服我帮你付了钱。”

“切。”金在中撇了撇嘴，心里也没多大感觉。他早知道会这样，谁会接受一个男生穿女装啊，还在光天化日之下直接走进女装店，还去试衣间试了，这跟变态有什么区别。

可是金在中就是想这样，他是女孩子，就是女孩子，别的女孩子怎么生活的，他也要。他妥协的极限是郑允浩，只有郑允浩不能说他，不能嫌弃他，必须觉得他是女孩子。

他知道今天出来会跟白道勋没下文，就算白道勋不提他也会提。手都不愿意牵还谈什么恋爱，只想跟郑允浩牵手，那就跟郑允浩谈恋爱。

那家伙不是说过喜欢他吗！

 

金在中提着买的衣服回了家，他给郑允浩发信息，叫他明天聚会的时候带他去。

本来该白道勋带他去的，但白道勋一定还是会去的，所以他也要去，郑允浩也必须去。

他们年级几个班玩得好的经常会聚会，会各自带上女朋友。郑允浩去过几次，金在中一次也没去过，他跟那帮人不太熟。后来郑允浩为了陪他也不去了，然后白道勋就常去了。

“我跟白道勋分手了。”

“你们...就在一起了一周？他欺负你了吗？”郑允浩总是向着金在中的，不管怎么，他就会认为是白道勋的错。

“没有，别的原因，以后告诉你。”

“真的没有？”

“真没有，我能让谁欺负啊。”金在中捧着杯子喝热牛奶，一边跟郑允浩打电话，心想着郑允浩这么个宠法，自己还怎么跟别人谈恋爱，郑允浩必须得负责，“你要不要.....”

“嗯？”金在中吞吞吐吐地，话也不说完，郑允浩退出了游戏，耐心的等着他说完。

过了好半晌，金在中才说道：“我说，你跟我在一起好不好？”

郑允浩握着手机的手越捏越紧，他重重地呼吸着，心跳的很快，声音大地像就在耳边，“你说真的吗？”

“当然是真的，明明是你之前说喜欢我的。”金在中嘟囔着，郑允浩甚至能想象出他嘟起来的嘴巴。

“可是你拒绝了我，你说不合适。”郑允浩说着突然想到了什么，“因为我像他吗？”

金在中一听，呛了口牛奶咳嗽了好久，他气急败坏的说：“因为他像你！”

然后挂了电话。

郑允浩在客厅转了三圈，灌了一杯冰水下肚，最后冷静地竖了个大拇指给自己。这么十年如一日的惦记，总算是得到了。

他给金在中发信息，问他现在可不可以过去他房间。

“不，我要好好睡觉，你也早点睡！”金在中脸红着打字，他很难不去联想些什么，大家都成年了。

郑允浩失落，但金在中答应跟他在一起这件事带来的巨大的喜悦实在把他淹没的完完整整的。

他甚至没失眠，真的睡了个好觉，还做了梦。

难以启齿的是，内裤脏了。

他习以为常地把内裤丢进垃圾桶，这些年他没少丢内裤，都是因为金在中。

 

3.

按照金在中的要求，郑允浩要在聚会的包间等着他，他一会儿自己过去。

“那你自己小心点，过马路看车，别走丢了啊！”他不太放心，他们是在一个酒吧，金在中也没去过，哪儿哪儿都觉得担心。

“知道了，怎么可能走丢！你答应我的别忘了！”

“不会忘的，女、朋、友。”郑允浩实在不知道为什么金在中坚持要说是自己的女朋友，还让待会儿也这么介绍自己。

他想起当初他跟金在中表白，金在中也是，问自己会不会把他当女孩看。他觉得这倒没什么，男的女的都挺适合金在中的。但还是想不明白为什么要执着这个？

 

等他坐在沙发上等的百无聊赖了，金在中才来，他这才知道为什么金在中一直强调该怎么介绍。

白道勋也在，他一看到郑允浩就觉得烦，他们这还是第一次在聚会上碰面。他就一直在喝酒，几杯下去脑袋晕乎乎的，恍恍惚惚地看见一个人走了过来，走到郑允浩身边坐下了。

那是个女孩，郑允浩的女朋友吗？那家伙不是喜欢金在中吗？

他晃了晃脑袋，坐直了身体仔细去看——金在中？

大眼睛，白皮肤，红嘴唇的金在中。化了妆，头发也弄得长了，但他认出来了，是金在中。他是觉得金在中长得漂亮，跟个女孩儿似的，但没真的把他往女孩儿想过。

他甚至在昨天，丢下金在中跑了。

他后悔了，被郑允浩搂着的金在中实在好看，甚至有点过分了。这让他更讨厌郑允浩了。

 

郑允浩直直的看着半靠着自己的人，“你……”

“怎么了？不好看吗？我折腾了好久。”金在中撩了撩头发，涂了口红的嘴唇噘到一半又缩了回去。

“没，很好看，特别好看…”郑允浩还是在晃神，他强作镇定，搂了金在中的腰站起来，“诶，我女朋友，叫嫂子啊！”

他端起一杯喝了一半的酒嚷嚷道，原本吵闹的人一下子都看了过来。金在中也不怯，他大方地朝他们笑了笑。

灯光有些暗，喝得晕乎乎的人并没有仔细看，他们开始调笑郑允浩，说他不声不响的找了个极品女神。

郑允浩很高兴，看得出来是真的高兴，一手始终没放开金在中的腰，另一只手就不停的扬着酒杯。

除了白道勋，这个包间的人都很高兴。

他们吵吵闹闹一晚上，郑允浩和金在中没怎么参与。金在中因为不太想讲话，他一直玩儿着自己的手机，用郑允浩的手机自拍，拍了一大堆照片，郑允浩的手机屏幕从蓝天绿水换成了长着兔耳朵的金在中。

他玩儿的不亦乐乎，郑允浩端着一杯酒有一口没一口地喝着，眼睛就没离开过金在中一秒。

时间差不多的时候大家准备散了，白道勋跟着他们俩走了出去，郑允浩拦车的时候他拉住金在中，“你耍我？”

“你不要我的。”金在中抽回手臂，他没看白道勋，穿着棉袜的腿互相蹭了一下，晚上的风吹着挺冷的。

然后郑允浩的大衣就裹到了他身上，他紧了紧，“是你不要我的，是你自己先走的。”

“你明明喜欢的就是他，为什么要来招惹我？”白道勋指着郑允浩，咬牙切齿地问道。

“你也不见得多喜欢我，那你干嘛来招惹呢？”他话说完郑允浩就拉着他上车了，司机等久了已经不耐烦了。

金在中也不想再多去说什么，反正，谁也没对不起谁，他没必要再跟他一直纠缠。

“你喜欢我吗？”郑允浩把金在中揽进怀里，下巴搁到金在中头顶，轻轻的蹭着，“喜欢我为什么不告诉我？我喜欢你都告诉你了。”

“反正你现在是知道了啊，你管我为什么不说。”金在中脸一热，因为害怕失去这种话他真的不想讲出来，挺羞耻的。

“那你还拒绝我，还说不合适？”

“是你自己不愿意把我当女孩子看的！”

“我还没问你为什么那么在意这件事？我还以为你误会我喜欢你是把你当女生了。”他隐约觉得有点不对劲，金在中始终对于“女孩子”“女朋友”这些身份很执着，可金在中什么都没对他说过。

“你自己慢慢发现吧，我才不要告诉你。”说完他一头扎进郑允浩怀里，把自己连头带脸捂住了，一副不想搭理人的样子。

郑允浩无奈，他一路都在猜，金在中难道是个女的？不可能，小时候早就坦诚相待过了。那金在中有女装癖好？或许有可能，可他好像也没发现金在中家里的女生衣物？

 

“到了，不要想了，你想不明白的。”金在中用额头撞了撞郑允浩的下巴，拉着他的手下了车。

他送到家门口的时候犹豫了一下，最后还是只敢在金在中额头上亲一口，“明天见。”

“你傻吗！”金在中脸涨得通红，他扯住郑允浩的手臂，仰起脸“叭”的一声亲在郑允浩嘴巴上，“今晚我一个人在家。”然后拉着傻掉的郑允浩进屋了。

金在中气鼓鼓的，他觉得丢脸，怎么什么都是他主动的！

“你笨死了！”他踹了郑允浩小腿一脚，不痛不痒的，郑允浩还在傻笑。

 

4.

金在中的房间郑允浩还是挺熟悉的，但是今晚他们进的不是那间熟悉的，对于郑允浩来说，是完全的陌生。

“来姐姐的房间干嘛？”

“真的要被你蠢哭了，这是我的房间。”说罢丢开郑允浩，一把拉开几乎占据整面墙的衣柜，“我的衣服。”他指着那满满一柜子的洋装裙子对郑允浩说，然后定定地看着。

郑允浩喉结滚动，他缓缓走近，指着其中一间粉色的小洋装语无伦次地说着：“我...之前我...做梦...你穿这个在我梦里...”

金在中睁大了眼睛，噗嗤地笑出了声，他笑得蹲在地上，捂着脸。郑允浩走过去把他拉起来，还给他顺了顺气，“好了，别笑了，我也不知道为什么会做那样的梦。”

“我...哈哈哈...我们俩还真..真是绝配了。”一个喜欢穿，一个想要看，配得很。

他笑够了，拿出一件浅蓝色格子裙比在身上，“你跟我告白之后，我穿过这个，那天你去给我买十字架耳钉了，我就一直跟在你身后。”说完把裙子递给郑允浩拿着，又拿出第二件。

“这件也穿过，你去给我修电脑，你一出门没一会儿我就换上跟在你后面也出去了，那天真的很热！”那是一件白色的棉布短裙，后背开叉很深，几乎到腰了。郑允浩咽了咽口水，手里的裙子拽得紧紧的。

“还有这件！本来是一套的，我嫌太热了没有穿这个小外套，那天到没什么事，就是你说你要出门，我就换上出门了，也是一直走在你身后的。”一件吊带裙，墨绿色的，小外套是一件很薄很短的针织外套。

郑允浩手里抱着一堆衣服，他看着金在中，正想开口，却被金在中抢了先，“你是不是想让我再穿一次？”

郑允浩点头，他太想了。

“我不要，这几件衣服我都不穿了，以后也不穿了，我就是故意的，偏不给你看，谁让你从来都没认出我！”他两手背在身后，咬着嘴唇，眼里闪着亮光，狡黠的样子看在郑允浩眼里就是无限的可爱。

“以后穿我给你买的，然后我牵着你，我们一起出门。”郑允浩胡乱扒衣服塞进衣柜，紧紧抱着金在中，“会有人叫你嫂子，你是我女朋友，你可以随时随地，无所顾忌地做女孩。”他侧着头去亲金在中的脸，金在中躲开了，他只亲到耳朵。

金在中在他怀里闷闷地嗯了一声，张嘴在郑允浩胸口上咬了一口，“我今天也穿了，你要看吗？”

“穿了什么？”

金在中踮脚凑到郑允浩耳边轻轻地说，“内裤啊。”

女孩子的那种，小小的，布料很少的。

 

5.

他把金在中脱得光溜溜的，留着那条可怜巴巴的小内裤还紧紧地穿在身上。内裤确实小了，金在中穿着有些紧，两边胯骨的绑带他又故意绑得很紧，不知道他是出于什么意图。“我自己拆，还是你来拆？”

郑允浩呼吸急促，他什么也做不了，把金在中紧紧地抱进怀里，喘着粗气用力在金在中颈边呼吸着，“你从哪里学来的？”

金在中被抱地不得不得踮着脚，“跟你一起看那些性教育小电影的时候，我学到可比你多。”他声音带着笑，拉下一只郑允浩的手，放在自己屁股上，“你为什么只会抱着我？”

内裤很小，布料真的很少，屁股后面几乎只有一条线，郑允浩顺着那条线一直摸下去，第一次摸进他梦里摸过无数次的股沟，他的手指一碰到，金在中就夹紧了臀瓣，“你会出水吗？”

“谁知道呢，万一你多摸摸，就有了呢...”金在中也有些紧张，他努力在放松自己紧绷的双腿和屁股，甚至稍微岔开了一些站，方便郑允浩更深入。

郑允浩拨开碍事的那根带子，直接摸上了那处紧闭的穴口，他不太能想象这里一会儿可以把他的东西放进去。

金在中逐渐软了腿，后面又痒又酥麻的感觉很折磨人，他两条胳膊缠上郑允浩的脖子，几乎是挂在郑允浩身上了，“我们去床上...”

他如愿的被郑允浩抱上了床，几乎是立刻，他背部一沾到床单就翻了个身自觉地撅起屁股，跪趴着对着郑允浩，“给你...但是不准让我痛！”

郑允浩眼眶发红，他两手握住面前白嫩的屁股用力往两边分开，金在中忍不住哼叫了两声。

他想或许会有点痛，于是像是魔怔了一般凑上去亲了一口，金在中立刻就尖叫出声，嘴里说着不要。

“不要”这种话，在特定的场合，特定的人说出来，就变了味。郑允浩一听金在中变了调的嗓子更是理智全无，直接咬着那一块臀肉又吸又舔，等他把整个臀部都玩儿地发软发红，才开始照顾不断瑟缩的微张的小口。

金在中已经在小小地啜泣了，当郑允浩的舌尖顶弄着那处的细小皱褶时，他真的忍不住呜咽出声。听得郑允浩有些心疼，爱抚性地伸手握住他前端小幅度撸动，嘴上的动作却不受丝毫影响。

他舔地越来越深，金在中哭得越来越大声，最后一声拔高的尖叫然后射在他手里了。

郑允浩直起身，舔了舔嘴角说：“果然出水了啊，在中像个女孩子一样。”虽然其实大多都是他的口水。

“就是女孩子！”金在中扭了扭屁股，带着哭腔反驳他。郑允浩笑了笑，解开了裤子握着自己胀大的阴茎抵了上去。

“乖，再多出点水，我要进去了。”他进的很慢，但金在中还是又哭了。他哭得娇气，细着嗓子叫着疼，郑允浩一慢再慢，等全部进去两人都出了一身的汗。

郑允浩握住金在中的腰顶了顶，金在中已经软地快瘫在床上了。郑允浩干脆就这项链的姿势抱着他往前挪动，一直到床头，“撑着墙。”

他等金在中自己撑好了，腰胯一用力，直接送到了最深的地方，金在中被撞得一哽，委委屈屈地回头看郑允浩，“你轻一点，太深了...”他哭腔太重了，任谁听了都会心软。

郑允浩亲了亲他，双臂在他胸前交叉，“这次要自己射出来。”

说完他开始大幅度地上下耸动着腰，金在中两腿无力地垂在两侧，全身都被郑允浩控制着，他觉得郑允浩那根东西太深了，深得他肺部的空气都快被挤出去了，呼吸都觉得困难。

好半晌他才缓过来，嘴巴一张一合的，但却没发出声音，郑允浩太狡猾了，角度把握的刚刚好，每一次的抽插都狠狠地碾过那要命的一点，偏偏插得又快又急，金在中一个字也说不出来。

一张嘴全是呻吟，他放弃般地仰起头，闭着眼睛仰头叫着。彻底放开地叫，他在郑允浩越来越快越来越狠的冲撞下甚至感觉不到自己勃起的前端，只剩下后面，最里面，一波一波连绵不断地快感。

颠簸中他察觉郑允浩的手在捏着他的两个乳头玩儿，他也摸索着把手覆了上去，和郑允浩一起玩儿着自己硬挺的乳尖。他想象自己长出两个小小的，刚好能一只手握完的胸部，被郑允浩抓出各种形状，留下指痕......

想得太过入迷了，他已经自己抓着薄薄的一层胸肉在掌心揉搓。郑允浩在他肩颈处不断印着深深浅浅的吻痕，余光瞥到胸前金在中的动作他被勾地呼吸一窒，埋在体内的阴茎跳动了几下，又涨大了几分。

郑允浩受不了地掰过金在中的脸，含着那两片软软的唇大力地吮着，换气间隙呢喃着“在中”、“宝贝”、“宝宝”......

他在金在中小腹处稍微用力按了按，甬道被挤压，跟里面的那根硬物摩擦的感觉更加鲜明，金在中再次尖叫了一声，哆嗦着射了出来。他高高的仰着头，不断地吞咽着分泌过剩的唾液。

郑允浩被他一绞，咬着他的脖子冲刺了几十下也射了进去。

他射得又多又深，他拔出去的时候合拢了金在中的腿，不让他的东西流出来，“会怀孕吗？我留了很多在里面，很里面。”他抱着金在中舔着他耳垂哑着声音说道。

金在中闻言把自己拱进他怀里，软绵绵的双手抱着自己的肚子，喘了好久才开口，“会的，肯定会的。”

郑允浩心疼地不停亲他，脸，耳朵，脖子，颈侧，锁骨......

最后在他腹部印下一吻，“嗯，肯定会的。”

 

6.

第二天两人自然只能请假，在金在中的小房间里躺着。郑允浩不厌其烦地给金在中换她衣柜的各种裙子衣服，每一件穿上抱着看几分钟，用手机拍两张照片，然后又换下一件。

一天时间很快，他把衣柜里最后一件衣服从金在中身上脱下来再挂好没多一会儿，金在中就叫他回家了，说自己爸妈要回来了。

“我们几乎可以说一起长大的，你爸妈，你八个姐姐都知道的事情，你就瞒着我一个人了！”郑允浩失落，他已经讨了金在中很多个吻了，但还是感到失落。

“我怎么知道该不该说啊...”金在中坐在他腿上，嘴巴不自觉地就要撅起来，他实在不想再去克制自己想对郑允浩撒娇的想法，他忍了很久了，“谁叫你那么笨，自己回去想吧。”

 

郑允浩回家一直在回忆，他查了很多资料，看了很多解释，他也发了短信问金在中，但金在中始终不说什么，一会儿说屁股痛，一会儿说胸口痛，一会儿又说郑允浩弄坏了一条他的裙子......

总之就是不想跟他明确解释。

他最后也没想明白金在中是哪一种。太多的相关专业名词，他觉得金在中都挺符合，他对这方面也一窍不通，看了半天也不太明白。

跨性别、性别认知障碍、异性装癖者......

他最后试探性地给金在中发了个“GID?”,想看看金在中能不能给他明确回答。

意料之中的，“我涂了药，你太粗鲁了，这个月都别想有第二次！”

郑允浩抱着手机懊恼了半天，今天一天竟然也没想到这个！

他在床上躺着放空了一会儿，叹了口气，又开始编辑短信。

“算了，我是想不明白了，不管怎样都爱你，晚安！”

 

金在中趴在床上抱着手机“叭叭叭”亲了好几口，穿着拖鞋大吼大叫地跑去给他姐姐们炫耀了。

 


End file.
